


Onigiri Engagement

by moonmayhem



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Marriage, Pregnancy, Surprise pregnancy, they're happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26291296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonmayhem/pseuds/moonmayhem
Summary: This is just 500+ words of soft domestic fluff and a surprise pregnancy announcement!!
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 99





	Onigiri Engagement

Osamu comes home with a leftover box of onigiri and says, “You’ll never guess what happened at work today,” he chuckles, and you narrow your eyes at him while you chop the vegetables for dinner.

“What?”

“I was proposed to,” he pulls something out of his back pocket that looks like a toy made to look like a rice ball. When he opens it, a silver ring topped with plastic salmon roe beads as the ‘jewels’ sit there.

You scrunch up your nose at his words, jealousy stirring ever so delicately because women are always very bold when it comes to flirting with your husband, but upon seeing the ring itself your mood shifts. Oh.

His eyes are sparkling when he puts it on his ring finger, but the band stops at his knuckle and doesn’t come close to his gold one. “I couldn’t break the girl’s heart, y/n, I’m asking you for a divorce.”

You gasp dramatically. “Is it because I gave your brother the last of the fatty tuna when he came over?”

“Yes,” Osamu clutches the onigiri shaped box to his chest and closes his eyes. “Now a cute little 6-year-old has the recipe to my heart.”

The entire schtick is entertaining and you’re about to break due to laughter, but you do your best to stay in character. With a fake melancholic expression, you press the back of your hand to your forehead. “Oh no, whatever will I do!”

Osamu muffles a snicker and comes closer to you in the kitchen, placing the leftover food from the restaurant on the counter, and leans in to kiss your cheek.

“Find me a cuter ring t’ show off t’ her and maybe it’ll keep her advances at bay.”

“The one I gave you two years ago barely keeps the women at bay, what makes you think a cuter one will?”

He shrugs, “worth a shot.”

You laugh and set down your knife to take his hand for a closer at the ring before looking him in the eyes again. “So you’re saying that the onigiri plushie, the keychain, the mask, and the cute polymer stamps that I got for you aren’t enough to keep your eternal love?”

He smirks and bumps his nose against yours. “That’s exactly what I’m sayin’, baby.”

“So is this a bad time to tell you that I bought a baby onesie that says ‘ _onikitty_ ’ on it for a mini Miya?”

With the way Osamu is staring at you, he seems to have stopped functioning properly— that, or he’s trying to decipher whether or not you’re telling the truth.

“Ya bought a what?”

“A baby onesie.”

“For a baby?”

“I did say a _baby_ onesie, ‘samu.”

“A baby onesie…for a mini Miya.”

Still holding his hand, you lift it to press a kiss to his palm, and then rest it on your stomach with a smile. “A mini Miya.”

“Holy shit,” he laughs, evidently still in shock with how wide his eyes are. “A mini Miya!” He pulls you in close to him, peppering kisses to apples of your cheeks, your forehead, and lips. “Oh my god, we’re havin’ a baby!”

His actions make you giggle and with one more firm kiss you ask, “Are you excited?”

“Of course I am!” Osamu buries his face into your neck and sighs happily—which lasts for about a minute before he’s pulling away and asking, “What am I gonna tell the 6-year-old?”

* * *

The ring mentioned is: **[HERE](https://kappatoys.com/onigiring-onigiri-rice-ball-ring-kitan-club-blind-box/)**

and the onesie is actually a shirt, I'm just an idiot: **[HERE](https://www.etsy.com/listing/759030507/funny-cat-onigiri-unisex-t-shirt-funny?ga_order=most_relevant&ga_search_type=all&ga_view_type=gallery&ga_search_query=onigiri&ref=sc_gallery-1-7&plkey=47e38394fe87e0652c293d0f4260745272449671%3A759030507&col=1)**


End file.
